Sunshowers
by discoballmind
Summary: There was a soft rain the morning they met in the forest. A strange rain; one that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The air was cool, but nothing a light jacket couldn't take care of. They did not plan for rain, but they couldn't pass up a chance to meet. [Oneshot]


Hey ya'll! It's been a while since I've done any writing because I kinda lost my touch, but I've since gotten my inspiration kickstarted and have written/planned a lot more stories! Here is my newest Ever After High oneshot, Sunshowers! It's a Huntlynn (Hunter/Ashlynn) fic because I just love their romance and all the things that could happen because of it. Enjoy & don't forget to favorite and leave a review!

* * *

Sunshowers

There was a soft rain the morning they met in the forest. A strange rain; one that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The air was cool, but nothing a light jacket couldn't take care of. They did not plan for rain, but they couldn't pass up a chance to meet. Hunter Huntsman had actually just lent his hoodie to a girl by the name of Ashlynn Ella. The pair strode next to one another, Hunter's hands full of Ashlynn's books, and her hands stuffed in the warm, fur-lined pockets of his jacket. Ashlynn looked incredibly troubled; her eyes were almost as misty as the forest around them.

"-I just don't know if I can do it anymore, Hunter." She sighed unhappily. The 'it' she was referring to was their relationship, and the fact it was a secret to everyone else. Neither of the two were supposed to end up together, at least according to the fairytales they were bound by, yet they were drawn together in a way that made it seem as if they were just simply meant for each other.

"Ashlynn-" Hunter started, but he left the word lingering in the air; he couldn't think of a way to console her. The forest around them was almost as silent as the air between them. Rain fell from the sky and berated the leaves, making a soft pattering sound.

She turned to face him. They were protected from the rain by the tree's canopy, yet her mascara was running as if the rain was pouring right onto her face. She sniffled and buried her face in her hands.

"Hunter we can't be a secret forever and we can't let anyone know about us. Don't you understand our dilemma?" She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I wanted to meet you here today to talk about what we should do about this, about _us_." Ashlynn said, slowly regaining her posture. Hunter pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"Even though- Even if they find out what's the worst they could do? Raven just proved to us that we can defy our destinies! She didn't sign the book on Legacy Day, doesn't that mean we have a chance?" In reality, Hunter wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't participate in his fairytale, but Raven gave him hope; hope that the students of Ever After High would be free to do what they wanted, and not be strapped down by their families past.

"Well, that's another thing-" Ashlynn softly pushed herself away from Hunter's chest and looked him in the eyes. "Our love defies everything the other royals want. They want me to marry some prince, and you to save Cerise and try and kill Apple. It's all some twisted fantasy! Why can't we just do what we want?" Her green eyes revealed a new level of distress. They didn't have their usual shimmer to them. "They would never let me date someone who isn't my 'prince charming'." She said before sighing loudly. Thunder rolled across the sky, yet it was still surprisingly sunny outside. She began again.

"Who am I kidding? You are my Prince Charming." She smiled softly and shook her head. "You're the only person I can really be myself around. If only everyone else could see what you mean to me." Her eyes looked cloudy again.

"I've only ever felt a connection with you, Ashlynn." His smile was wider than hers and his eyes were brighter than ever. "Somehow we can show them. We can show everyone, that even though it's not our destiny, it's what's right. We're meant to be together Ashylnn, and nothing in the world is stronger than true love. And who decides who we're supposed to love anyway?! I think-" Hunter was completely caught up in his speech; he was so lost in his own train of thought that he hardly felt Ashylnn slip her soft hands into his.

"Hunter." She cooed softly until he realized he was rambling away, and immediately hushed. "I think you're absolutely right. It'll take time for everything to work out, but we can make it. I know we can." The clouds in her eyes cleared, as did the clouds overhead. Hunter had no response, everything that should have been said had been. He embraced her and leaned down, kissing her lips softly. She hugged him back and feel into his kiss; true love's kiss.

Thunder rumbled across the sky and the rain fell even harder now, but through the heavy rain, the sun was still shining through.


End file.
